


Commander Mother-Hen

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [21]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: It's the morning after a painful day before and Trip’s showing a whole new side of himself. Post ep 2.23 “Regeneration”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This looks like being the last angst-free part of the series for a while. As I'm not fond of writing angsty Trip/Malcolm... I'm steeling myself. One way or another, I'm going to defy TPTB and provide a happy ending as a reward to myself for getting through it..

He's wincing. Holding himself stiffly. To glance around, he turns his whole body.

Why didn't I realise? Being slammed into a wall by a cyborg's gotta hurt.

Trip's hand hovers at his shoulder. There's a wry smile crosses his face at every painful movement. Guess he's already been warned off playing mother hen!

He can't help making it obvious - the tenderness when he loiters in his lover's wake, ever ready with a helping hand, a soothing word. It's making people smile.

This is a side of our brash, tactless Trip they've never seen before. They like it.

So do I.


End file.
